


Pas de Deux

by NoNamesFromCats



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Ballet, Christmas, Drawing, F/F, Fanart, Inspired by the Nutcracker, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNamesFromCats/pseuds/NoNamesFromCats
Summary: A drawing of Regina and Emma as characters in The Nutcracker ballet.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 19
Kudos: 24
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 2





	Pas de Deux

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy to be a part of this year's SwanQueen Advent Calendar! I wish everyone the best this holiday season.

Regina as the Nutcracker and Emma as the Sugar Plum Fairy in _The Nutcracker_


End file.
